


[Podfic of] Spanish Fly in the Ointment / written by fides

by EosRose



Category: Queen of Swords
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/12695">Spanish Fly in the Ointment</a> by fides<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:03:54</p><p>Montoya has a slight problem... and for once it isn't the Queen of Swords.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Spanish Fly in the Ointment / written by fides

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spanish Fly in the Ointment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695) by [Fides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fides/pseuds/Fides). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/b8l47wz4iwxajqg55ri9974e157iyp05.mp3) | 3.7 MB | 00:03:54  
---|---|---  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/spanish-fly-in-ointment).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
